


關於床單的那些事

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 「你幾歲呀！為什麼買這個款式的！」汐恩正在打遊戲，頭也沒抬的回應：「可愛呀，而且你不是喜歡布丁狗和伊布嗎？」「喜歡也不是要擺的房間到處都是吧。」祥生崩潰。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 11





	關於床單的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> ※笨蛋情侶的日常  
> ※雖然說是鶴平，但我克制不住自己的手往公主line那邊寫去  
> ※內有大狗狗汐恩、小狗狗祥生、貓咪瑠姬、狐狸蓮的偽動物文學  
> ※就是要寫傻白甜，邏輯什麼的就不要計較了

獎幫著祥生開了門，看著他大包小包地從公寓門口走進交誼廳，忍不住問：「你怎麼又買床單啦？上星期不是才買過？」

「哼。」

祥生放下手上的床單套組，讓雙手歇息一下，有點尷尬地回答：「就......就特價呀。」

「哼哼。」

獎莫名其妙的看著旁邊臉很臭的瑠姬，從祥生進門那刻開始，他就一直哼來哼去，雖然很想問他到底在幹嘛，但還是更想知道祥生突然購買慾大發是什麼原因：「那也不必一次買兩套吧？你上星期也買兩套欸。」

祥生努力想忽略幽怨的看著他的瑠姬，但越解釋越心虛：「一次買完比較方便啦......我先拿回房間了。」

然後提著床單跑得飛快地消失在樓梯口。

「哼。」

獎無奈地轉頭問瑠姬：「你是喉嚨痛嘛？」

從剛剛一直在旁邊玩Switch的蓮笑瞇瞇的抬頭：「我知道喔。」

然後又被瑠姬的死亡目光射線恐嚇了一下，默默把話吞了回去，蹲回去原位，當個不問世事只打遊戲的小蘑菇。

獎：「？」

\--------

瑠姬進門時，祥生正與床套組的外包裝奮鬥，他沒有想幫忙的意思，而是目光掃了一圈，最後停留在陽台正在曬著的床單上。

「最近很縱慾呢。」

祥生知道瑠姬進來了，但沒想到他開口就那麼勁爆，差點沒驚到一頭栽進床單套組上，好不容易穩住平衡，手忙腳亂的解釋著：「那個是前幾天翔也在我床上打翻了咖啡啦！」

瑠姬冷笑了一下：「那個呢？」

他指著陽台的洗衣機上，還未洗捲成一團的藍色床單。

那個......那個就真的是......這怎麼說得出口！！！

祥生頭非常大，最近他哥真的很難搞。

自從祥生和汐恩確定關係後，他第一個想起的就是要告訴瑠姬，畢竟是親哥般的存在，沒想到卻是惡夢的開始。

本來享樂主義至上的瑠姬，搖身一變成為了捍衛善良風俗的糾察隊，只要他們有什麼過於親暱的動作，也不說話，就在他們背後幽怨的盯著他們。

最可怕的是前兩天，祥生回想起來就覺得頭痛。

忙碌的宣傳期到了尾聲，不需要早起工作，想稍微放縱一下，畢竟對於初嘗禁果的小情侶而言，幾個星期沒親熱憋太久了。正當燈光美氣氛佳，連小玩具都備妥了時，被急促的敲門聲中斷。

「祥生你不是跟我約好了，說要討論明天節目要用的梗嗎？」瑠姬抱著平板電腦和「說話技巧」的書籍，無視了躺在床上裝死的汐恩，對著滿臉通紅且衣衫凌亂的祥生認真地說。

祥生心一驚，還真的是約好了，但他忘記了。

於是可憐的汐恩僵在床上，目送自己的男朋友乖乖跟人家走了。

始作俑者還不忘回頭看了他一眼。

等等，那個眼神是挑釁吧？！汐恩目瞪口呆的看著瑠姬志得意滿的領著祥生離開。

嗚嗚老婆被搶了QAQ

\--------

這類事情一發生，祥生就要哄上委屈兮兮的汐恩一整天，答應一堆不合理的「安撫方式」，再多來幾次他真的要累垮了，所以思來想去卻毫無對策的祥生，決定求助於另一位和他親近又可靠的哥哥。

蓮：「瑠姬是在吃醋喔。」

「吃醋？」

看著祥生不解又吃驚的表情，蓮笑瞇瞇的繼續補充：「對呀，自己的弟弟被可惡的臭男人拐跑了，當然會不開心呀，尤其是你之前都跟在瑠姬身旁轉，現在都不理他了。」

祥生有點害羞：「我……我也是怕打擾瑠姬談戀愛呀。」畢竟之前他也被某位成員幽怨的瞅過。

蓮的狐狸眼露出慧黠的神情：「其實我也吃醋的，祥生現在也都不黏我了。」

欸欸欸？沒想到又開啟了新支線任務的祥生震驚，蓮也是嗎？

不過換位思考了一下，之前像是媽媽一樣照顧他的長姐交男朋友時，他也是默默不開心了好久，總覺得姐姐被搶走了。

好像也是能理解的……

祥生離開位置，蹲到蓮的身前輕輕的牽著他的手：「蓮一直是我喜歡的哥哥喔，永遠不會變的。」

蓮被祥生這個孩子氣的動作取樂到了，像是被一隻小奶狗撒嬌的蹭了幾下，心情很好的揉了揉祥生毛絨絨的腦袋。

果然犬科動物的交流方式就是要直接主動一點，小狐狸在心中嘲笑某隻傲嬌到不行的貓咪。

從蓮的房間出來後，在樓梯轉角遇到了早上和汐恩一起出去買遊戲片的翔也。

「咦？你們那麼快就回來了嗎？」

「對呀，超幸運的，跑了第一家就有貨。」翔也很自覺的提供家屬訊息：「汐恩剛剛被瑠姬抓走了。」

咦！？

\--------

房內的汐恩縮在門口，帶著警戒又畏懼的神情看著坐在沙發上的瑠姬，像是一隻被貓咪警告而不敢動彈的大狗狗。

瑠姬手持馬克杯一派悠閒狀，但眼神十分銳利：「最近很開心嗎？」

汐恩本來想點頭，但求生慾使他改口：「……還好。」

「你知道祥生買了一堆新床單吧？錢他出的嗎？床單也是他洗的吧？每次都在他房間讓他忙著收拾，你除了提槍就上還做了什麼？」

被一連串犀利的問題堵的開不了口的汐恩，覺得自己好像是絕世渣男，心生愧疚了起來……等等，不是呀！他愧疚什麼？床單明明是他刷卡下訂的，祥生還在一旁勸他不要衝動消費，而且每次弄亂的房間都是他來整理的，床單……床單確實是祥生……的洗衣機洗的。

但面對氣焰非常強盛的瑠姬，他說不出反駁的話，反而有點心虛，一定是他沒幫忙洗床單的關係......一定是！他等一下就去洗！！！

瑠姬其實也沒有要一個回復，純粹抒發情緒，激情發表憋了很久的怨氣後，覺得通體舒暢，又變回那個優雅的王子形象：「你看窗外那棵樹。」

汐恩雖然不解，但還是隨著他的指尖望去。

「如果你對祥生不好，就會被種在那棵樹下喔。」

「？！」

\--------

瑠姬坐在床上專注地看著影片，身後傳來開門聲，他沒回頭也能猜進是誰來了，畢竟有他鑰匙的人就那一兩個人而已。

只是不知道祥生為什麼進門後就沒出聲，瑠姬暫停了影片想要轉身看，結果一雙手臂從背後伸來輕輕環抱住他的腰，接著毛絨絨的金色腦袋靠上了他的肩膀，沒有侵略性，而是像小動物般輕輕蹭著。

「幹嘛突然撒嬌？」瑠姬沒有阻止祥生的行為，看似不在意的點下影片的繼續按鍵，但嘴角輕微揚起。

祥生沒有回應，瑠姬也就放任他當大型背部掛件。

過了良久，祥生才小小聲地開口：「最喜歡瑠姬啦。」

「哼，騙人。」瑠姬才不相信這個交往後就找不到人的傢伙。

「真的啦。」

「那汐恩呢？」

祥生深知瑠姬傲嬌的性格才沒那麼好對付，於是起身換了位置，蹲到瑠姬面前，用剛剛如出一轍的方法，輕輕握起他的手，討好地說：「瑠姬和汐恩都很重要，是不一樣的重要。」

瑠姬挑著眉看著他沒有回應，祥生怕瑠姬不相信，輕輕搖晃著他的手，帶上些可憐兮兮的語氣：「真的啦。」

這小孩學壞了呀，懂得裝可憐了，瑠姬的心裡想著，一定是某隻狐狸幫他想的主意。但其實他的內心已經開始動搖，維持不住一開始的高冷，有點無奈的說：「好啦，我知道了。」

眼前的祥生看起來又軟又好欺負，還是忍不住拍了拍他的頭交代：「如果汐恩欺負你，一定要跟我說。」

「好！」

解決了近日最麻煩任務的祥生，興奮的撲進瑠姬懷裡，想要給他一個大擁抱，一時沒控制好力氣，將人直接撲在床上。

「給我起來！很重欸，你是狗狗嗎！」

唉，看來順毛傲嬌的貓咪，任重而道遠呀。

\--------

新買的床單被勤勞的汐恩都洗過一遍，此時正掛在陽台隨風晃動。

祥生看著一黃一橘的床單，頭有點痛。

「你幾歲呀！為什麼買這個款式的！」

汐恩正在打遊戲，頭也沒抬的回應：「可愛呀，而且你不是喜歡布丁狗和伊布嗎？」

「喜歡也不是要擺的房間到處都是吧。」祥生崩潰：「其他人看到一定會笑我。」

「誰？誰會那麼關注你的床單？」本來專注玩遊戲的汐恩，聞言立刻警覺抬頭。

重點是這個嗎！？祥生覺得外星人難以溝通，氣鼓鼓的拖地去了。

後來的後來，他才知道，重點還真的是這個。

等到他被壓在床上，身後的人固定住他的視線範圍，強迫他面對著床單上的圖案，在耳邊低沈的詢問被伊布看著做壞事的感覺怎麼樣時，他才恍然大悟。

鶴房汐恩根本就是故意的！

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇其實是上篇小夥伴給的回饋中，提到了床單要多買一點，我靈感立刻有如噴泉般湧出。  
> 再加上一直很想寫的弟控ruki，所有元素結合在一起，就變成這篇既矯情又傻雕的風格了……  
> 寫公主line(友情？親情？)的部分太愉快，差點忘記洗被單的小鶴……  
> 最後才想起他，也只讓他吃到一口好料的而已，有點愧疚，但開車是不可能開的！


End file.
